Avenue for Two
by Timetrixter22
Summary: Sometimes it seems like the world is against you, and the only ones you can rely on are close to you heart, and in the end, isn't that all you really need? RodXNicky


Avenue for Two

Today was not a good day. It wasn't a good day for monsters, it wasn't a good day for people, and it definitely wasn't a good day for Nicholas Lyon. He had woken up with the mother, father, sister _and_ cousin of all headaches, and there wasn't a thing in the world that could help it. Rod had already left by the time he had woken up, and the day only gotten worse from there.

First, the toast he tried to make burnt to a crisp due to a malfunction with the toaster, and he had been so preoccupied with trying to fix that, that the eggs had blackened beyond all recognition. After that, he had had to rush out to avoid being late for an appointment with his boss at Geektastic Magazine. He had grabbed a hot dog for a filling if not remotely nutritious or healthy breakfast, and had only discovered that it was no good as he was about to board his train. After he had taken a bite, the seemingly cooked dog was revealed to be cold on the inside, and in the late fall days of October, it was completely inedible.

Then, after that disappointing revelation, he had discovered that his train was on was not in fact the one he needed to board, but the one adjacent to it. After panicking for a solid fifteen minutes, Nicky remembered that he now owned a cellphone and called ahead. Barb, the secretary relayed his information, but he had lost his signal before she could tell him anything. The moment that the train stopped, Nicky had shot through the doors and waited for the next train.

It turned out the one he needed wouldn't be by for another half hour due to repairs, so the green man had run outside into the rain to make his way there on foot. Muddy water splashed on to his only pair of nice paints, staining the brown at the bottom a darker color. While making his way through the crowds as fast as he was able, he was accidentally smacked in the nose by someones elbow, and, blinded, he spun around, smacking his knee hard into a wall. Half blind and hobbled, he made his way towards the building, and nearly collapsed upon entering the lobby, where Barb was sitting at her desk.

"Hi Barb." He said tiredly.

"Nicky, what happened to you?" The red head asked in concern.

"I've been having a bit of a bad day, what did Matt say about me being late?"

Barb grimaced "Yeah, about that, Mr. Broderick is sick today, and so are a lot of other columnists, they all came down with food poisoning from a hot dog vender who sold undercooked dogs. Anyway, the meeting was rescheduled to next Tuesday, sorry. Apparently an email was sent out, didn't you get it?"

Nicky stood there dumfounded, no, he hadn't checked his email that morning, even though he usually did, he had been to busy trying to make his appointment.

"Sorry" Barb said again.

"No, no it's fine Babs." Nicky said slowly "I guess I'll just . . . go home."

"Are you sure you're okay Nicky? I can call you a cab if you want?"

"No no, I'm . . . fine." And without another word, Nicky turned and shambled out the door.

The journey back to the apartment passed in a blur, and when he arrived Nicky was sporting a tear in his shirt, more stains on his pants, and a potentially infected scratch.

Opening the door, Nicky shut and locked it behind him and changed with all the speed of a turtle with two broken legs. Flinging himself across the couch, clad in his light blue pajamas, he slumped into a well needed nap as the tv played in the background.

And then the door was flung open. Nicky jerked back into wakefulness at the noise, and turned to see a heaving Rod, his features contorted with anger. "Rod w-whats wrong?"

Rod's face brightened for a moment at the sight of his boyfriend before clouding with anger again. Without saying a word, Rod marched into their room and changed into his own set of pajamas. When he came out, he sat down next to his boyfriend and began to tell him about his day.

"I've had the most awful day Nicky, first when I woke up, I tried to make toast, but it burnt, so we need a new toaster, then I was caught in a tide of unwashed party goers coming out of a side door near the street where I work, and I think one of them tried to _bite_ me. After that, a taxi drove by at _ridiculous_ speeds, and _soaked_ me in muddy water, and now my suit is ruined. Then when I got there, there had been a paperwork issue, that _I_ had to fix _by my self_. And if that wasn't bad enough, there was this woman at the bank Nicky, and she-she, she said these _awful_ awful things after she saw our picture, and-and-" Nicky caught his boyfriend and held him close.

"It's alright Rod, I've got you." Rod held him close, burying his head into Nicky's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm probably getting snot all over you."

"Aww that's alright, it blends right in."

"Nicky that's di-disgusting" Rod said with a shaky laugh.

"Yeah well, it true."

Rod laughed at that, and then took note of his boyfriends injuries.

"Nicky what happened to you?"

"Well, you're not the only one to have a bad day today." Nicky told him, before telling Rod about his own distressing day.

"Nicky, I'm putting a bandage on that, I don't want it getting infected." The redhead got up and walked into the bathroom, and Nicky smiled slightly.

Hissing slightly at the application of ointment, Nicky focused on the TV.

"Oh hush you big baby, it doesn't hurt that much."

Nicky pouted, and Rod pecked him on the forehead. Nicky smiled.

"So, do you want to do anything today?" The green man asked.

"Not a chance, I just want to stay here and relax."

"Good." And so saying the two lied down on the couch, blanket slung over them as Nicky wrapped Rod in his arms. The two vaguely watched the television, and drifted off.

We all go through bad days, days when you feel down and the world seems against you, and you feel like you only have the ones closest to your heart to rely on, to push back the darkness and make you feel safe and secure and loved. You have to hold on to them tightly, because when the world turns it back on you, you only have those you love and are loved by in return.

The two shifted in their sleep, and released contented sighs.

And in the end, that's all you really need.

-Q-

A/N: Well here's a little oneshot, hope you enjoyed it. I actually was a little hesitant to post this since it seemed like no one liked my previous Avenue Q piece, but then I figured it was pointless to let it waste space on my hard drive, so I might as well post it. Anyway, again, I hope you liked it, review and get virtual cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::).

Also I followed what I'm beginning to believe is fanon law and gave Nicky his actors last name. Bless you Rick Lyon, bless you. Curse you Ricky the puppet though.


End file.
